The Crooked Kitsune
' Crooked kitsune' One of the oldest taverns in Earnwold. Its owners Rue Cassata and Nero are mostly laid back and relaxed. Originally a large storage building to store their Items it was decided by Ryota; The taverns now deceased founder and his friend Nero. To renovate the large building into a tavern and thus The crooked Kitsune was born. Once inside most patrons would notice all of their magic temporarily sealed, This was implemented to town down the amount of repairs needed to the building. The only ones exempt from the magic seal are: Nero and Rue. Anyone else even if they're workers for the Tavern would have their magic completely and utterly sealed until they exit the building at wich point they regain their casting abilities. The drinks are cheap and rather stout for their low pricing (Highest price drink is 20 silver) the profit made usualy goes into one of three areas; The taverns repairs/Future renovations , Rues coin pouch or Neros coin pouch. * Menu * Goblin ale- A light frothy ale with a sour pungent taste mostly favored by well goblins though some conisoures enjoy it aswell- Price 5 copper * Dirty Ale- Moonshine made from the dregs of all other drinks in the place.Thankfully the further fermenting takes away the worst of the taste and quality varies depending on the drinks served.- Price 2 Silver * Gut Rot- This drink is unpleasant but cheap and powerful, drinking it even sparingly will results a bad stomach ache as well as a hangover in the morning.- Price 2 copper * Virgin red wine- Don't confuse the name as the drink is highly alcholic, mostly demons and the sort would order this drink cause it contains the blood of a willing donor who would ofcourse be a virgin- Price 30 copper * Vodka/Rum/Whiskey- Naturaly alcholic and with the kick of a mull these drinks whilst quiet common are also on the more costly side of the drinks list. Price-Vodka(8 oz glass) 6 silver| Rum(12 oz glass) 5 silver| Whiskey(pint glass) 12 silver Only selling glasses/Shots and Ale steins(Pint) only certain regular visiting customers may order an entire bottle for the price of a simple glass/Pint of the alchol listed Room prices * Pass out suit- Small 5x6 room with a basic bed 2 Copper * Regulars respite- A medium 8x10 room with a double bed, comes with a free breakfast(Pretaining one of the owners are on) 3 silver * Luxury suit- A large 12x10 Room with a king sized bed , comes with 2 free nights rest and Free breakfast(Again if one of the owners are on) 15 silver * Kings rest- A VERY large 15x12 room with 2 king sized bed , 1 bunk bed , 2 couches , 2 weeks stay, 2 free nights , Free breakfast each day, Half off every drink in the bar ( Free if 5 silver and below). 1 gold(Most expensive room and item within the bar) Rules # No fighting if you wanna beat someone shit less take it outside # No Attacking the owners , this will result in spontaneous and permanent ban from the tavern # No discounts except for the following : Friends of the owners # Nudity IS allowed however if someones uncomfortable with it even a little bit put your clothes on- If you got it Flaunt it , if you don't keep that shit covered # If you don't pay you don't drink ( first drinks on the house- usually Dirty Ale or Gut Rot. After the first drink you must pay for further alchol.) # The areas behind the counter have magical barriers that WILL shock the living shit out of you or Burn you(Owner on duties choice) If you reach towards the back area of the counter regardless of the barriers effect you will be banned from the Tavern # Enjoy yourself; If you don't enjoy yourself how're the workers supposed to enjoy themselves # THIS IS NOT A BROTHEL! If you want sex fine do so in one of the rooms to rent Category:Organization